


A bad day

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: Sigma x readerAfter a hard day of work, you finally get home and a little surprise is waiting for youMijn liefste = My sweety/sweetheartEnglish isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.Still, hope ya like!





	A bad day

It's finally time for you to go home, it is once again a day filled with a lot of different events and of course you are happy that your day has ended. You look at your watch which was located on your left wrist to check the time. When reading 8:30 pm, it made you feel a little irritated because normally your shift would already be ended for half an hour. Your boss gave you too much work and let you stay longer because he knew you were an easy victim... Luckily tomorrow was Sunday, a day you could relax and stay at home while wearing your pajama. Maybe even order a pizza and watch some series? 

With a tired expression on your face, you exit the building where you are working and notice it is raining. Dark clouds filling the sky, raindrops falling on you, it was like it was destiny to make your mood even worse. When you were busy with your work, sun rays were entering the room but now... A sigh escapes your mouth, this is the last thing you needed to end this day. And of course, unlucky you did not have an umbrella or any other protection from the rain. 

The short journey to your house was just a couple of minutes so it was not a big disaster, still, you would be all soaked.  
** "Alright... I got this." ** You say to yourself as you started to run, the raindrops felt like a cold chill as you could feel your hair and clothes starting to feel uncomfortable but you kept running. The streets were empty as everyone was inside, the only noise you could hear your footsteps are and the rain itself.

Finally, you enter your home, in a hurry, you search your keys in your bag, still feeling the raindrops falling on your skin. It took you a while until you finally found them and hastily put them in the keyhole, turning them around, opening the door and again closing you. In a hurry, you close the door with your key that you still were holding. You hit the light switch as the room is now filled with light. You throw your back in your couch and let out yet another sigh. 

Finally, you were back in your territory, in your castle.

** "You seem tired, how was your day?" ** You were very surprised to hear a voice in the room. When you turn your body, you see a person sitting in the couch where you threw your bag onto.  
** "Did you walk through the rain?" ** The person continues, when the man stands up, you know who it was. It is a man that you knew very well.  
** "Yes... And how did you even enter my house?" ** You ask a little insecure.

Sigma is a man that you liked, a man you felt some kind of connection to... And also you had a crush on him and not just a small. It was obvious for everyone but you were not sure if Sigma himself was aware of it.  
** "With your housekey, do you not remember that you gave them to me?" ** Sierben replies when standing up and coming closer to you. His footsteps are slow and almost not hearable.  
Of course the housekey. You gave him a key to your house a while ago because you liked him coming over and also wanted to see him more but you never thought that Sigma would just sit here... It's the first time something like this happens. 

You are not sure if you had to be angry or not because he just invited himself over without telling you anything but... You decide to not react to it after all this day has been a horrible one.

** "U-Uhm... I think I will need to take a shower."** You say as you want to get out of your wet clothes.  
** "Yes, you do need to get out of these clothes otherwise you may become sick and..."** His sentence stops as the large man now stands in front of you. You feel your heart skip a beat, you feel nervous, you feel also a little scared of what he is about to do next but above everything curious. ** " And I do not want to feel bad, mijn liefste. " **

His words are echoing in your head. -Mijn liefste-, just those words being repeated over and over again in your thoughts. _ 'Was I dreaming?" _ You start to wonder yourself if you indeed heard those words if they were not something from your imagination...

You suddenly feel a rather big hand on your cheek, it makes you froze a little as you did not expect this... You did not expect this at all. You thought that maybe he just wanted to tell you something but... To feel his touch... 

** "Are you all ready feeling ill?" ** He asks. It was like the man is worried about you.  
** "I-i'm fine I just... Want to get out of these clothes." ** You react quickly as you felt your cheeks turn slightly red.  
** "Very well. But before I let you go, I need to tell you, no rather ask you something very important."** Sigma informs you as he keeps standing on the same spot, right in front of you but his hand retreats, his soft touch disappeared.

** "The stars, the galaxy, the planets. They all mean a lot to me. They are all fascinating, things I do want to learn more about but... "** His gaze is focused on you.  
His eyes are searching for yours.** " I want to know more about you as well. When I looked at the night sky, my thoughts are going toward you about what kind of special person you are. " **The way Sigma talks was soft and like a whisper. His expression is very serious but also... Gentle? It looks like he is talking from his heart, expressing his feelings to you. 

**"I want you to be the planets that fill my sky."** Your face starts to turn fully red as you did not know how to feel, your body was filled with joy but also excitement. You did not know how to react on it but to put your arms around Sierben and hug him. You feel his body against you as The doctor did the same, he softly puts his arms around you too, his arms resting on your back.

** "I... I..." ** For some reasons your mouth can not speak the words you want to pronounce. It is like your brain is stopping your mouth from moving but you do not know why...? Maybe you are afraid of his reaction or...? 

Sigma releases you from his grip, while still standing close to you, his eyes are searching for an answer on his feelings, an answer how he said he feels about you.  
** Please do tell me if you feel the same way, or if you do not. **

You can not help but to look into his blue eyes, it is like you are looking at the clear blue sky, it makes you blush once again.

** "I Really... Like you... For such a long time...It is like a dream coming true." ** Finally you can speak what you feel for the scientist.

Your reply makes him smile, a little smirk appears on his face, he seems like he really likes your reply.  
** "Well then. Laten we maar eens traag beginnen... Zullen we?" **He says in his own mother tongue, Sigma brings his lips to yours.  
You can feel his lips on yours, a first kiss.  
It is a very gentle one, not one he had to take away from you by force but by passion.

His hands are now stroking your hair, it is still wet from the rain but he does not care.  
The man wants to touch you everywhere but starting very softly. 

He likes you the way you are, even if you are not perfect.  
To Sigma you are perfect the way you are. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this little fanfic of Reader X Sigma!
> 
> I'm thinking of making a second part!


End file.
